


cage-free eggs, and some toilet paper

by saemije



Category: SEVENTEEN - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, College AU!, M/M, forgot the un oops, got this from a prompt i found on tumblr, just a rlly short fluff piece i made, literally so short, mingyu the influencer!, mingyu to the rescue tho, oof, pls enjoy n e way, poor wonwoo, soon left won for jihoon, soonwoo are exes, thank u for og poster, this was just hanging around in my notes for a year
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:47:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23461906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saemije/pseuds/saemije
Summary: "You’re famous and I jokingly left a reply on your Instagram post asking if you’ll go egg my ex-boyfriend’s house this weekend, and I never actually expected you to respond, let alone show up Friday night with black sweatshirts, toilet paper rolls, and three egg cartons tucked under your arm."
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, Kim Mingyu/Jeon Wonwoo, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 120





	cage-free eggs, and some toilet paper

**Author's Note:**

> hey!! so this is just a fluff piece made from a prompt i found on tumblr (thanks to the poster!), and my bff wanted me to post it, so here it is! it's rlly short, but please do enjoy! this was the first (and hopefully not the last) of my work that i'll be posting here!

Wonwoo sighs, he had just scrolled past yet _another_ post from his now ex-boyfriend Soonyoung with the latter’s current boyfriend, Jihoon. The picture showed the two happily sitting in front of a big computer monitor, looking to be inside Jihoon’s recording studio. 

He sighs even louder when the following three posts all consist of the happy couple in the local park, on a fancy dinner date, and apparently applying for a university together. Oh and look, it’s the exact same one Wonwoo had applied and gotten in to. How _fortunate_. 

_That’s enough internet for today_ , he decides, and was about to shut off his phone, until a post catches his attention. It’s from Kim Mingyu, another one of those “influencers” Wonwoo doesn’t have any interest in. 

Except for his new post, of course.

It displays a picture of the man, smiling neatly at the camera, decked out in a white polo and sleek black blazer. The caption reads: 

_ “insta live tonight! leave a comment down below for requests and questions later! i’ll pick the most creative ones!” _

On any other night, Wonwoo would have ignored the post and turned off his phone. But tonight, with a lot of emotional turmoil brought out by seeing his ex’s posts and a slight stomach ache caused by that sketchy hotdog Jun bought him early in the afternoon, (“Jun, no. I am _not_ eating your dirty street hotdog.” Wonwoo had rolled his eyes for what seemed like the 150th time that day, and it was only 12:30 in the afternoon. “But it’s a _deliciou_ s dirty street hotdog!” Jun cries in response) that he decides to say “fuck it” and types in a comment. 

oo0oo

Wonwoo drops his bag on the floor as he takes off his shoes and enters his tiny, one-bedroom apartment. He decides to make a cup of chamomile tea, wanting immediately to fall asleep after reading a good book. 

While waiting for the water to boil, Wonwoo takes out his phone, prepared to be bombarded by notifications as he felt his phone buzzing and vibrating all day in his pocket. 

He opens up the one with the most notifications, Instagram, with a whopping number of twenty-five on little red circle on the upper right corner of the app. What he finds is ten new follower requests, five messages and ten replies to what seems to be.. his comment on Kim Mingyu’s post? 

“What in the world…” Wonwoo trails off, checking each reply to his comment. 

**_ @min9yu_k @jeononu OMG JKBDSJKBFJ WHATTTT _ **

**_ @min9yu_k @jeononu he seriously??? he’s serious???? _ **

**_ @min9yu_k @jeononu IS THIS LEGIT?????? DFNDN WTF ME TOO _ **

**_ @min9yu_k @jeononu im ded,,, the fuck is this,,,, _ **

**_ @min9yu_k @jeononu do yall know e/o or smth??? iDONTGETIT _ **

Plenty of other similar replies were found in his notification bar. But the one that stood out was not from some mega fan, but from the man himself, Kim Mingyu. 

_** @jeononu cool! let’s do it. dmed u already btw :)))) ** _

When he checks his messages, lo and behold, Kim Mingyu stuck with his word. A bolded message livens his otherwise empty and dead message box. He takes a weary breath, then taps on the message.

** > hey! i’m kim mingyu! **

** > but i guess u already knew that heh **

** > anyways, let’s do what u said in ur comment! **

** > i dunno why im so down for it, but no harm in trying  **

** > now, where does ur ex live? **

oo0oo

So, on a frosty Friday night, Wonwoo finds himself on the empty playground across Soonyoung’s one-story townhouse, waiting for a certain Kim Mingyu to show up. 

_If he ever_ is _going to show u_ p, he thought. He looked around his surroundings, the playground eerily quiet and lifeless. If he listens closely enough, he swears he can hear the laughter of children playing on the swings and dashing across the monkey-bars. He’s also pretty sure he can hear his giggles and Soonyoung’s loud guffaws as they take turns in pushing each other on the swings, falling together on the ground in heaps of laug-

“Hey!” A loud shout on the other side of the street had shaken Wonwoo out of his reminiscent thoughts, immediately getting ahold of himself and raising his arm to call the tall figure over. 

The man walked over from his spot to Wonwoo in less than a minute, his long legs striding through the snow with ease. _Showoff_ , Wonwoo said to himself as he scoffed, careful not to let the guy see him show obvious distaste at his visitor. 

“Wha-? You’re seriously here? I mean- _good evening, how rude of me_ \- but you’re really here?” Now that Kim Mingyu was standing in front of him, a paper bag in his right hand, and a couple cartons of what looked to be cage-free eggs tucked under his left arm, Wonwoo was suddenly brought to his senses. The former’s face showed that of confusion, then quickly shifted into a grin, showing off his paper white teeth and deathly sharp looking canines, _how attractive- Wait, Wonwoo,_ no.

“What do you mean, Wonwoo? Can I call you that? Or would you like me to add a _-ssi_ for formality? We have _just_ met, after all.” The tall man said, breaking into a charming smile again. _Those canines… how sharp are they?_

With a dust of pink on his cheeks (Thank _goodness_ , it was dark out), Wonwoo responded by shaking his head and muttering, “Wonwoo is fine, I think we’re the same age anyway.” Now frowning, he fired his next question just before the handsome man can respond, “So, why’d you come here anyway? And with,” Wonwoo had pointed to the bag the other was carrying and the cartons under his other arm, “-that. Were you actually serious?”

Mingyu only gave him a shrug, “Don’t I look serious enough? I mean, I came out here in the freezing cold just to help a guy who’d commented on my post that wasn’t asking me to take off my shirt or something, and I think looked pretty cute. So I decided to help you, sorry.” 

At the end of the latter’s declaration, whatever pink that was dusting Wonwoo’s cheeks had now turned into a flaring, bright red. He sucked in a deep breath, and nearly yelled out his response,

"You’re famous and I jokingly left a reply on your Instagram post asking if you’ll go egg my ex-boyfriend’s house this weekend, and I never actually expected you to respond, let alone show up Friday night with black sweatshirts, toilet paper rolls, and three egg cartons tucked under your arm.” In the midst of his declaration, he had closed his eyes, being too caught up in the moment. Now that the short rush of adrenaline was gone, Wonwoo hesitated to open up his eyes, but forced himself to do so in fear of embarrassing himself any further in front of Mingyu. 

The latter was just smiling brightly at him, his grin reaching his ears and perfectly showcasing his pearly whites, which seemed to sparkle even in the dark. Eventually, the two of them had realised the other was staring and looked away at the same time. Wonwoo cleared his throat after a few awkward moments, and decided to look at the tall man in front of him again.

“So, are we going to egg and teepee my ex’s house or not?"


End file.
